Legacy of the Void Opening
'Legacy of the Void Opening '''is the CarBot version of original Blizzard Entertainment's ''Legacy of the Void opening cinematic. Plot The scene opens with the devastated city of Auir claimed by zerg swarm, according to Artanis' speech, and his people became refugees without shattering their unity. There are protoss visitors landed down the valley, while zerglings and hydralisks are preparing to initiate a combat from the mountains. Protoss units and a hero, Kaldalis the zealot with scar on his left eye, Probius, dark templar, high templar (doing a yoga levitation), and adept. Surprise attack happens when zerglings, hydralisks and a roach unburrow and pounce. The scene becomes a slow-motion scene where protoss units quickly prepare for the combat. Artanis adds his line, "For we are bound by the Khalai, the sacred union of our every thought and emotion." However, it is interrupted when corruptor throws up a Corruption ability onto Kaldalis. Kaldalis begins stabbing hydralisk's mouth. An adept shoots off jumping zerglings with glaive cannon. Dark templar slashes more hydralisks. Probius zaps away an hydralisk to make room for warping in a new structure. Banelings unburrow and roll toward the cause, but Kaldalis manages to defeat them until he is exhausted. High templar casts psionic storms quickly, and then feedbacks a tattling overseer. When the ultralisk approaches from the ground, the high templar descends beside the dark templar, and uses archon warp, merging themselves to become the ball of psionic entity. Since it is still in production, adept impatiently checks her watch. Ultralisk goes after and nibbles the ball, and tries to push it as hard as he can, and hops around like a dog. The archon is finished, saying "power overwhe-", but then he is grabbed between ultralisk's jaws and is shaken. As Kaldalis recovers, he sees more horde of zerg swarm on the background. The warping-in has been completed to reveal a pylon, which enables transporting more protoss units using proxy pylon strategy. Artanis, who narrates the speech, utters his final line, "Today, we retake our homeworld! And with it-", but is paused as the warp-in is still in process. He repeats his line three times until he is stampeded by the zerg rush, even the newly warped-in zealot, stalker and incompleted ones. The plan-B occurs when the pylon instead uses powerful photon overcharge in order to retract zergs off the cause. Probius wears sunglasses so that he can calmly watch the vengeance in style. The scene cuts to the ending title screen, with "Legacy of the Void" subtitle whose "Void" is crossed-out to write "BOYS" with a red marker. Probius and the pylon (also wearing shades) pops out to view, and the mothership core is shown with "Ma Boys" balloon. Characters * Kaldalis * Artanis (voice-over) * Probius (debut) * High templar * Dark templar * Adept (debut) * Zealot * Stalker * Mothership core (cameo) * Zerglings * Hydralisks * Roaches * Corruptor * Ultralisk * Swarm host (cameo) * Screaming hydralisk Trivia * This episode parodies the opening cinematic of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, added with few gimmicks, logical examples, new units, puns and differences. * This is the second episode since "Heart of the Swarm Opening" to remake the original, official StarCraft II ''openings into CarBot Animations style. * This episode was screened during BlizzCon 2015 before its upload date, around 1 hour before the beginning of WCS tournament. ** Jonathan Burton's interview in the event is represented in BlizzCon, and the video is shown here. * This episode is uploaded at three days before the release of ''Legacy of the Void ''expansion. * This is the first time Artanis makes his major role in the episode. However, Artanis is technically not shown in the opening cinematic, but only his voice-over speech is heard. ** Artanis' design is more different in "BroodWar in a Nutshell" since he is of ''StarCraft: Brood War. ** Artanis is also featured in HeroStorm ''episode, "Support Group", using the design based on the second update of Stretch Goals for ''StarCrafts Mod. ** It is hinted that the zealot in this episode is probably Artanis because his final speech is interrupted by warp-in units' delay. *** However, due to his scar on his left eye, the zealot is actually Kaldalis, who is an actual zealot in canon. Also, he is Artanis' friend. * Bob the Ragelot did not appear in this episode, since he has no scar, and he doesn't die unlike other zealots in this episode. * This is the first episode where new Legacy of the Void ''protoss unit adept is added since her appearance in the second update of Stretch Goals for ''StarCrafts Mod. ** In "A StarCrafts Carol", only disruptor is featured. * CarBot Animations logo is edited for this episode with lightning appearance similar to Blizzard logo, zoom effects, faded white background and the background music from StarCraft II. * Corruptor has eyes and mouth in this episode, unlike in previous episodes. * Baneling has been redesigned to change its acid sac's color from green to violet as color palette, due to the appearance of red baneling in ""Alliance Part 3" and team coloring in StarCrafts Mod. * New background is shown, whose grass is darker than previous episodes and the first season. * Both high and dark templar using the archon warp ability is a reference to Dragonball Z's fusion dance, but the fusion dance is first seen in "PvP" except two high templars. * Kaldalis revealing his psi blades with two extra smaller blades each is a reference to Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, where Kylo Ren unleashes the new crossguard-like lightsaber called "Kylo Ren's Lightsaber". * The probe is now named as Probius because of his Heroes of the Storm ''spotlight in March 6. 2017 when the cinematic trailer was shown. * Probius (and pylon) wearing glasses is a reference to famous internet meme, "Deal with it", or sometimes "Thug Life". * Only the mothership core in ''Legacy of the Void would cast photon overcharge for pylons, but he did not appear in the battle scene except in the ending as cameo appearance. * The background of zerg army (with swarm host) is reused from "Alliance Part 1". * Most units' animations are the sprites reused from StarCrafts Mod''.'' * In the scene where ultralisk plays with archon, an adept is shown on the background using psionic transfer ability. * Corruptor using corruption ability that causes 20% extra damage in duration to any unit does not affect on Kaldalis, because this ability has been removed in Legacy of the Void. * This is the first episode where probe's particle beam is painful since "GL HF". * This is the second episode where overseer is pointing and tattling someone, first is "Undermine the Overmind". * There are visual differences between original opening and CarBot version opening, not including camera angles and number of units: ** There are no corruptors, roaches, overseers, dark templar, adept and mothership cores in the original opening. ** Nexus is shown on the background which is seemingly intact, but in the original opening, it is critically damaged. ** There are only two high templars in the original opening, but in CarBot version dark templar is instead added and follows the archon warping ability. ** There are only three zealots present in the first scene of the original opening, whose one is killed by banelings while another is missing. ** There are three banelings in the original opening, but in this episode, there are eleven of them. ** Pylon's armament of photon overcharge is not utilized in the original opening. ** Archon does not use a sacrificial "vortex" ability to make himself and ultralisk vanish (since there are no special abilities for archons in all ''StarCraft ''games) ** Because of the delays in warping-in both archon and new units, they usually follow game mechanics instead of the opening cinematic, and the zerg swarm at that large would have defeated the protoss units easily. * Before the camera immediately zooms to the "Legacy of the Void" text and ends the episode, a right black screen drifting to the left is shown. * Unit quotations from ''StarCraft II ''used: TBA Video